1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevation mechanism, and more particularly to an elevation mechanism for elevating lamp devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, lamp devices are secured to the ceiling portion of the rooms. When the lamp devices are damaged and are required to be repaired, the users have to use a ladder to reach the lamp device for repairing the lamp devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lamp devices.